No es una tipica historia de amor
by soderita
Summary: Al comenzar su primer año de universidad, Katniss se promete a si misma no enamorarse del alguien de su carrera, no quería que las cosas terminaran mal. Pero que equivocada estaba.
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer capitulo de una historia, que si bien se basa en una historia real, aún no sé si conservar su final real o cambiarlo. Las descripciones de algunos personajes variaron para atenerse a las originales.

* * *

Es mi primer día de clases en la universidad, hoy entro a las 11.30 y toca una clase que según los de 2° es una clase inútil donde se aprende a poner comas, que interesante. Subo los pisos a gran velocidad para llegar al sexto, por favor no quiero llegar tarde a mi primera clase, la profesora ha puesto los asientos en circulo y dice que así serán las clases durante todo el semestre, nos presentamos y realizamos una pequeña actividad.

Luego nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase, filosofía, dictada por un profesor, muy inteligente, pero a la vez muy exigente al punto que si te quiere arruinar la vida, o por lo menos tu estadía en su ramo, lo hará sin tenerte compasión. Camino nerviosa a la sala, me encuentro con mi amiga Glimmer y esperamos afuera de la sala, observo mi clase buscando algún compañero de segundo que hubiera reprobado en ramo y veo a dos, uno delgado, cabello negro largo y usaba una polera de una banda de metal; el otro es de pelo castaño y enrulado, con bastante sobrepeso. No los pude observar bastante ya que llegó el profe, un hombre muy gordo, pelo largo enmarañado y una barba que cubría gran parte de su cara, me recordó a Hagrid de Harry Potter, pero este hombre inspiraba temor. Pasó la clase mostrando el programa y burlándose de los que daban el ramo por segundo vez o como el decía, hacían un curso de profundización de la materia. Terminó la clase partimos al patio de la universidad a compartir con unos amigos de 2° que habíamos conocido durante el día de ayer en unas jornadas de bienvenida que se hacían tradicionalmente a los nuevos estudiantes.

-¿Como estuvo la clase con Haymitch?- preguntó mi amiga del colegio, Prim.

-Buena, pero el profe da miedo- respondió Castor uno de mis compañeros.

-¿Habían alguien de nuestro curso?- preguntó un chico que no conocía.

-Un tipo metalero y uno chascón-respondió Castor.

-El curco y la ameba- susurro Prim.

-El profe los molestó toda la clase- dijo Isabelle entre risas.

-Es típico que haga eso-dijo Johanna- por eso no fuimos con Dayo- señalando al chico que había hablado antes.

La tarde continuo entre risas hasta que decidí irme.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo!, a medida que tenga tiempo iré subiendo capítulos

* * *

A la semana siguiente de la entrada a clases, teníamos la gran fiesta de la universidad, a la que todos asistirían y yo no era la excepción.

Aquel viernes me levante muy temprano en la mañana y me arregle algo para no parecer recién levantada, me puse una camiseta blanca, mis converse negras y unos jeans. Partí muy temprano a la universidad para esperar los buses que nos llevarían al lugar de la fiesta. En mi espera vi a uno de los chicos de segundo que tomaba una clase conmigo; caminaba solo con un gran cooler azul, por lo que rápidamente fui a ayudarlo con eso. Conversamos un rato hasta que vi a un compañero de curso, por lo que fui con él. Compramos todo lo necesario para la fiesta y partimos en los buses.

Llegamos al lugar que es un campo dónde hay un escenario y suena música. Con la mirada buscamos a los de segundo quienes se adueñaron de unas mesas, nos acercamos a ellos. A los minutos se acerca unos de ellos, el mismo de pelo largo de mi clase de filosofía.

-Tu te vas a llamar Jennifer- me dice entre risas.

Luego toma la guitarra que estaba cerca de él y comienza a tocar, luego de unas canciones me aburro y voy a otra carrera a buscar a mis amigos del colegio, entre los que esta mi ex novio, Nick, con quien somos muy amigos.

Luego de unas horas por una pelea con Nick me quedo sola y me entra un ataque de pánico, voy dónde mi carrera, pero solo veo al tipo de pelo largo que llamó Jennifer, besándose con mi amiga Glimmer, sigo caminando, veo a varios amigos, pero yo quiero ver a Nick. Sigo caminando, hasta que encuentro a Jacqueline, quien me abraza y me calma, luego llama a Nick y después nos sentamos a hablar, ella, Nick, el niño del cooler y otro que no conosco, luego nos devolvemos a la u y de ahí, cada uno para su casa.

* * *

Terminó el segundo, perdonen por lo cortos, pero quiero dedicarle un capitulo a cada situación, por algunos seran largos, otros más cortitos.

Otra cosa: para estar más informados de esta otras cosas que estoy escribiendo, siganme en twitter (dinosaurdani) y en facebook (Dani Dinosaurio).

Besitos,

Dani


End file.
